User talk:Carl Johnson Jr.
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for contributing to the Population page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. The Tom (talk) 19:59, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Is the Barette the bolt action or regular sniper rifle A barette is usually a semi automatic sniper rifle not a bolt action. It turns out I got mistaken because the image for the page was actually that of the Sniper Rifle. Can you undo my edit? Yeah sure. Categories No need for help, thank you. Also, I'm not adding categories, I'm replacing 'em. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 17:02, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Ok, I was just making sure that things are getting done. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 17:04, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Reply His military background is mentioned in the character biography, so it doesn't need to be in the trivia. Tom Talk 00:58, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Delete In future, in stead of adding the category candidates for deletion, put the temaplet on top of the page you want to be deleted. Don't worry about that... Madnazona crime family or whatever. It has been deleted :) -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 17:10, October 18, 2013 (UTC) The Families Sorry man, but the gang's name is The Families. It's the official name. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 20:45, November 4, 2013 (UTC) I think I accidentally undid your fix, sorry about that. I saw that the Feud Baseball Team was incorrectly spelled and made a red link, so I tried to solve that Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 20:52, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Uranus is a Mustang! My bad lol! I didn't even know that was what the old mustangs looked like. It's a 1983-1985 Ford Mustang though! I'll undo my revision. My apologies! Smashbro8 (talk) 00:52, November 13, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 Renaming articles Done. If you see anymore that need changing, let me know. Tom Talk 16:20, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Adder's Cultural References Hey man, I don't know why would a vehicle parked on a road would refer to anything? It's just a coincidence,and be carefull when adding images because they can mess up the page and make sure to add copyright stuff to it when you upload it as that image has none. (Rentedhitmanben (talk) 20:25, November 22, 2013 (UTC)) RE: RE: Adder's Cultural References Very good find however I see no connection between the color scheme. Anyway sorry for the inconvenience, however it's in a better form now, thank you. (Rentedhitmanben (talk) 20:13, November 26, 2013 (UTC)) Rank page Hi Carl Johnson Jr.! Smashbro8 here. I just wanted to say thanks for helping by adding links to the Rank page. I couldn't do all that by myself! Again, thanks a lot! Smashbro8 (talk) 21:40, December 8, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 Little Italy Good idea. If you seperate the pages I'll rename them. Tom Talk 11:15, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Reply You're not annoying me. I'm here to help so don't worry about asking. Tom Talk 10:18, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Reply Done. Tom Talk 22:37, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas!!! Hey man! Smashbro8 here! I just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas!!! I might not be online tomorrow so before I forget, I wanted to wish you and other editors a Merry Christmas. Enjoy your day tomorrow! Smashbro8 (talk) 03:12, December 25, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 Tyre the american spelli tyre with an i not a y but IMV this was started by Tom who is english, and GTA was originely a british game so brtish spelling is mor appropriate. Owen1983 (talk) 04:16, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Hi! I noticed you changed the Firefly Projects Influence tab, they really aren't asthetically based on Brownsville or Van Dyke houses. Just wanted to clarify! Thank you for reading sir. Catsville1 (talk) 02:41, January 19, 2014 (UTC) RE I will also rename only the San Andreas in 2D Universe page because the another pages are exceptions. The another admins and bureaucrats have already renamed the pages so I think it's better to leave like this, if you find another page to be renamed, remind me. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 17:27, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Patroller Hey there CJ Jr. There's an open spot for a new patroller so feel free to make a request. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 10:07, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Epsilon Program Building Hey Carl Johnson Jr.! I just noticed that there is no page for the Epsilon Program building in Grand Theft Auto V. I think a page of it should be made along with a page on the Weazel News building. Let me know what you think! Smashbro8 (talk) 21:01, January 30, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Thanks a lot man! Smashbro8 (talk) 00:01, January 31, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Promotion Hey Carl Johnson Jr.! Smashbro8 here! I thought you were going to request for promotion to be a patroller? Smashbro8 (talk) 15:03, February 1, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Promotion Hey Carl Johnson Jr. Here's the site to write your request. Requests for Promotion Here's a page of other users' requests to show you how to write a request. Requests for Promotion/Archived Requets 2013 Smashbro8 (talk) 17:27, February 1, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Rednecks Hey Carl Johnson Jr.! Smashbro8 here! A Rednecks page needs to be made for those who are featured in Rampage 1 and other missions! Thanks! ( ) 23:30, February 2, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Request for promotion You might want to let staff members know that you've submitted a request for promotion. Tom Talk 17:12, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Promotion You're now a Patroller. Congrats mate :) Talk to Ilan about updating the staff page and changing the colour of your name. Tom Talk 22:34, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Congrats! Hey Carl Johnson Jr.! Smashbro8 here! Just wanted to say Congratulations on becoming a patroller of the GTA Wiki! Enjoy! PS: Message Ilan xd for your name color changing and other stuff! Also, you may wanna add the patroller userbox to your user page. ( ) 01:13, February 10, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Congrats Congrats! You're now a patroller on GTA Wiki! Select a GTA-related picture so I'll post it on our staff page. Cheers! --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 15:57, February 10, 2014 (UTC) :Now, I need to know your nationality. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 16:43, February 13, 2014 (UTC) ::Congratulations! Sorry I left an "undecided" vote, I'm really busy these days, I would have voted "Yes" if I had time. But it's good that you were promoted even without my vote, that means that most of the staff considers you're ready for the job! Happy editing! Dodo8 [[User talk:Dodo8|''